Twilight: The Full Moon
by skylight96
Summary: "A miracle happened without we known off. It's the gift of god placed upon us, to cherish and to hold as long as my soul still within my body, I'll protect the one I love with all I got as for they're all I have" Life between Edward and Iris had been great when a sudden unexpected surprise entered into their new life, changing it upside down. Can Edward survive the change?
1. Prologue: The start of something new

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Full Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L .I.G.H.T..T.H.E..F.U.L.L..M.O.O.N::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ A miracle happened without we known off. It's the gift of god placed upon us, to cherish and to hold as long as my soul still within my body, I'll protect the one I love with all I got as for they're all I have.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson and Lillianna Rose Cullen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L .I.G.H.T..T.H.E..F.U.L.L..M.O.O.N::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Prologue:**_

_**The start of something new**_

…

It had been a year passed since the last incident with the Volturi and Forks seemed to be in better place as the skies shined brightly for these especial occasion day of my centuries of existence, the day where my life bind with destiny for the woman I love and cherish the most within the world. For the love I longed to have since the day of my rebirth…

My Iris…

"You ready bro?"

I snapped away from my wondrous thought for the day and looked up to my brothers reflection on the mirror with a small smile adorned on my lips, "Yeah…"

Emmett grinned and placed his large yet warm (to me…) hand onto my shoulder as he gave me a light squeeze in support, "I wish you all the best, little brother… for all the happiness in the world"

My unbeaten heart squeeze at the words, grateful and happy for the endless support from my family as I turned back to my reflection on the tall mirror, watching the man stood in front of him with pride and happiness, "This is it…"

_**This is the day I've been waiting for…**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L .I.G.H.T..T.H.E..F.U.L.L..M.O.O.N::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

The constant murmured among the crowd filling my ears and mind as I nervously looked down to my slightly shaken hand, clench and unclench it to release some tension before the sound of the wedding march started to play, causing the crowd to fallen into silence as the faint sound of her graceful footstep echoed within the meadow, the place we share our love for each other…

I lifted up my molten amber gaze to the enchanted sight of the fallen angel walking towards me as my unneeded breath caught up within my throat for her beauty, trapping by the pools of her violet gaze as a soft smile started to creep on my lips for her…

She stopped in front of me and placed her soft warm hand onto my icy ones as I gave her one last smile before turning to pastor to begin the ceremony, "You look beautiful…" I whispered gently into her ears, earning a beautiful breath-taking smile from her for my words…

"And you as well…"

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Iris Lillian Davidson to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish as long as you'll both shall live?"

_**Forever…**_

"I do…"

"-and you Iris Lillian Davidson take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish as long as you'll both shall live?"

"I do…"

"Now, I pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride…"

I couldn't help but thank the man as I turned to my beautiful lawful wife and began to raise the thin veil concealed her face to meet her warm violet gaze, catching my soulless soul in the endless pit of violet sea as I crept closer and closer to her warmth, breath against her perfect rosy lips with a smile on my face…

"I love you…"

A slightest smile appeared on her lips for the words coming out from my mouth as she leaned closer to my cold breath mingled with her hot ones, saying the words I longed to hear from her after thousands and thousands of years waiting for her…

"I love you…"

The audience cheered as our lips touched against each other, sealing the vows we made and pulled away to meet each other gaze, seeing the love and happiness swimming behind our orbs as unmistakable tears of happiness streaming down from her rosy cheek with a chuckle escaped from her lips…

My eyes instantly softened by her tears and placed a soft kiss of contentment onto her forehead, cupping her face as I soothing her…

"Don't cry…"

"…I-I can't" her voice cracked at the amount of happiness flooding her heart as she meet me, "I'm so happy that I feel like I'm dreaming"

_**As do I…**_

My mind agreed with the words but ignored it as I held my focus to angel in my arms…

"This isn't a dream, love… it's a reality… our reality…" I said with my soft velvet voice, in hope of stopping her streaming tears…

"I know…"

Wiping away the tears, we turned to the crowd and made our way to reception organized by the little pixie of my sister for the wedding she been begging for to do all month, talking and whispering among ourselves as I smiled at the happiness emitted from her angelic face. Suddenly the sound of tinkling glass caught my attention away from her to see Carlisle stood up beside me with his wine glass lifted into the air, catching the audiences' gaze for a moment of speech.

"I would like to thank you all of you for coming to this beautiful wedding of my son, Edward and his lovely wedded wife, Iris. I am honor for yours arrival and happy for my youngest son to finally found the one he had been waiting…" turning his warm fatherly gaze to me as I couldn't help but smile at my father, my first companion after years of immortality and listened as he continued, "I could remember the day I saw the love and happiness swimming inside his eyes for her, watching the sadness that always lingered within his heart evaporated by her presence and love they held against each other… I'm happy for you, son. I wish you happiness for the rest of eternity. For Edward and Iris!"

"FOR EDWARD AND IRIS!"

I thanked Carlisle for his wonderful speech and turned to Iris as the song began to play from the audio system, looking at her lovingly as she grabbed my hand with her warm ones, "Edward! Let's dance" she said and slowly pulled me up from the chair into the dance floor. We walked among the sea of people, dancing around the hall and slowly wrapped my arms on her tiny waist, smiling as she circled my neck, gazing into the window of me soul with her beauty as the familiar song began to play…

_**The day we met,**_

_**Frozen I held my breath,**_

_**Right from the start,**_

_**I knew I found the home for my heart…**_

…_**beats fast,**_

_**Colors and promises,**_

_**How to be brave?**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt certainly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer…**_

…

_**I've died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I've love you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more…**_

…

I smiled for the final words and leaned closer towards her body, gazing warmly into her beautiful window of her pure soul as the next phrases echoed within the floor, smiling softly as I kissed her lips sweetly…

_**Time stand still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I won't let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour have come to this**_

_**One steps closer…**_

…

_**I've died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I've love you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more…**_

…

_**And all along I believe I would found you**_

_**Time have brought your heart to me**_

_**I have love you for a thousand year**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more…**_

…

How ironic the song to us… I thought and twirling her around as she laughed and pulled her back once more as I began murmuring the words within the song, whispering into her ears as a beautiful giggle echoed inside mine for her voice…

_**I'll love you for a thousand more…**_

_**One step closer…**_

…

_**I've died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I've love you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more…**_

…

_**And all along I believe I would found you**_

_**Time have brought your heart to me**_

_**I have love you for a thousand year**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more…**_

…

…

"I love you…"

"…And I love you"

"Forever…"

"…And the rest of our eternity"

-and this's where my story begins…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L .I.G.H.T..T.H.E..F.U.L.L..M.O.O.N::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Hey! This is the sequel for the story _**Twilight: The Blue Moon**_. This story will be based on Edward's POV and might change from time to time. So, this is a trial chapter. I want to see if you guys want the sequel or not. So, please review the story for further confirmation of the story. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: Isle Esme

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Full Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L .I.G.H.T..T.H.E..F.U.L.L..M.O.O.N::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ A miracle happened without we known off. It's the gift of god placed upon us, to cherish and to hold as long as my soul still within my body, I'll protect the one I love with all I got as for they're all I have.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson and Lillianna Rose Cullen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L .I.G.H.T..T.H.E..F.U.L.L..M.O.O.N::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Isle Esme**_

…

The newly wedded young brunette hummed thoughtful as she turned to the bronze haired man beside her, "Houston?" she asked, raising her eyebrows expectedly as I chuckled in amused and slowly shook my head, "Just another stop along the way"

The brunette pouted and crossed her arms against her chest like a stubborn child, saying "Oh! Come on, Edward! I'm sick of playing asking game. Can't you just tell me where are we going?"

"Hmm… nope" I smiled innocently as I popped the 'p' causing her to glare at me in annoyance.

"Edward~….!"

I laughed at her cute reaction and kissed her pouted lips sweetly, leaning against her forehead as I breathed out against her lips, smiling "Come on, Iris! It was supposed to be a surprise" and gently tucked her brown behind her ears.

"But I hate surprised!" she whined, glaring at the immortal with her violet eyes despise his sweet gesture of winning her heart.

"No you don't!" I grinned.

"Yes, I did!" pouting before turning away from my amused gaze, "Just recently!" I heard she mumbled with a tint of pink dust adorned on her cheeks. I chuckled and slowly began pulling her through the ticket counter, the security checkpoint and then boarded the tour plane with Iris pestering me again about our little honeymoon adventure.

As the plane started to make its way down the runway, Iris fell asleep against my shoulder as I rubbed her arm soothingly, watching her beautiful peaceful face and gently placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. I pulled away and leaned closer to her, smiling as I thought how lucky it felt to someone and never be alone on this earth again.

_**Forever and Eternity…**_

I closed my eyes at the words spoken within our vows and looked out towards the open skies as I pulled my half soul closer to me. When the plane landed in Houston, I woke Iris up and gently guided her the whole way through the airport as she rubbed the sleepiness away from her eyes, looking up to see me stopping in front of the international counter to check in for Rio de Janeiro.

"Rio de Janeiro?"

I turned to my fully awaken wife and placed a sweet wake up kiss, saying "Another stop" before pulling her through the security checkpoint and finally boarded our last plane to Rio. I sat Iris down in the first-class seat as she leaned her head against my shoulder and slowly hugged my arm warmly, falling deeply into another deep slumber as the plane departed from the land. With she slept leaning against me, I laid my chin lightly on her head and inhale her rainy scent as I closed my eyes.

My mind began to drifting into the silence as I couldn't believe that after all the bad luck that was following me along my existence, I could be so lucky to have her. My Iris. My angel. She was everything to me. She was the one who give me life to this empty shell of my dead body and I was started to think that I really did have a soul she claimed me to have, waking me up from the haunted nightmare that once ate away at me. The one who made me feel more human than ever before. My sweet Iris.

I lightly kissed her hair and whispered, "Wake up love. We almost there" as she beginning to awaken from her sleep and looked up at me lovingly with her sleepy eyes, raising her head closer as she gently kiss my cold lips with her warm ones, whispering "I love you…" as I smiled contently for her words and kissed her again passionately, smiling "As I you…"

Once we landed, I wrapped one arm around my lovely wife and walked out from the airport with our luggage. We stepped out onto the street of Rio de Janeiro and wave for a taxi. A warm sensation touched my icy hand as I could feel Iris's heart began to spike in excitement, knowing that we are getting closer and closer to our secret destination.

Once we were inside the taxi, I leaned over the driver seat and said to the driver, "_O Rio de Janeiro deduz, por favour_"

"_Sim, Senhor!_"

As he drove through the streets of Rio de Janeiro, I watched Iris looked out of the window in amaze, watching everything and everyone passing by with a genuine smile and happiness emitted from her face with her violet eyes brighten for the scenery before turning to me hopefully, "I wonder if we could look around before we get back to Forks"

"I'm sure we will love"

The brunette smiled brightly for my spoken words and squeezed my hand as the ocean began to appear on our sight with the driver started to slow down until we reached the docks. I paid the driver and helped Iris out with our luggage in one arm as I led her down the darkened dock and stopped when we reached a small boat. I went into the boat first and placed our luggage onto the deck, turning back to my wife to help her into the boat. I gently and carefully gripped one hand around her thin waist while the other in her.

"I hope I don't get motion sickness" she murmured and slowly sat down onto the bench on the deck, looking out to the open seas as I placed one hand on the boat's accelerator and the other on the wheel, saying "Don't worry, honey. I'll go slowly for you" I smiled and slowly made my way through the ocean.

With the light of Rio behind us, I pushed on the accelerator a little more and pick up the speed, moving gracefully through the waves before Iris spoke out through the roaring of the boat's engine.

"Are we going much further, Edward?"

"About another half an hour, love" as I turned my head lightly to her, seeing her scared face with her hands clenching the seat and couldn't help but grinned at her reaction for speed. Iris saw this and give me a murderous glare, "You told me you're going slow!" she shouted over the wind as I chuckled at her messy face hitting her face by the force, "But this is slow… for me"

"I hate you, Eddykin!"

"Love you too, honey"

As we continued through the waves, I finally caught a glimpse of Isle Esme sticking out of the water like ghost. My eyes narrowed for confirmation and saw the sand on the beach glowing from the moonlight before smiling to myself as I turned my body to the scared brunette glaring at me.

"Iris, look there" I called out to her over the roaring engine and pointed up straight to the horizontal towards the island. I knew with her human's eyes (since she can't use her vampirism on the last event with Volturi) couldn't see Isle Esme properly but still she could see a dark figure sticking out in front of her.

I pulled the boat over the dock located in front of the island and turned to her as I held my hand out for her, "Where are we?" she asked, taking my icy hand into her warm ones as I helped her out onto the dock, following by the luggage as I stood up from the boat, "Isle Esme"

"Isle Esme?"

I nodded and held her hand softly as we made our way through the sandy beaches towards the large household before us, "A gift from Carlisle-Esme offered to let us borrow it" I murmured, opening the door with a key and pushed it opened for my wife entered before closing it behind me, "They just thought it would be a good place for our little honeymoon"

Iris hummed thoughtfully and walked around to explore as I took our luggage to the master bedroom. I walked out from the bedroom and looked up to find Iris lurking over the fridge for some food as I shook my head in amused, "What are you doing?" I asked, walking towards her as she pulled away with an apple in her hand.

"Look for food?"

"Are you really that hungry, love?"

"Of course. It been hours since I last ate Edward" she said with my arms slowly circled around her waist, pulling her closer as I kissed her neck lovingly, sighing "Alright then. I'll cook for you" and lifted her up onto the counter before giving her one last kiss as I began my mission of cooking for my princess with her watching my every moves.

"So, is there anything we can do later?" she asked, trying to strike up a conversation as we waited for the food to cook and glanced back at my wife with a soft smile, "Would you like to have a midnight swim with me? The water are warm here" I answered, flipping the pan slightly fill with a small proportion spaghetti for her dinner and turned the stove off as she handed me a plate from the cupboard over her head.

"I guess so…"

I lifted her down from the counter onto the floor and guided her away to the dining room as I placed her meal before her, "Eat up and then go change. We leave in a hour or so" earning a nod as I walked back to our bedroom and began packing our things off before a knock caught my attention away from my clothes as I turned to see my wife walked in with her bath robe hugging her body perfectly, gazing into my amber eyes as my breath caught up against my throat for her beauty.

"Erm… I-I need to get my… clothes" she said, turning away embarrassedly as I blinked to snap away from my thought and nodded as I get up to place our empty luggage into the wardrobe, "Alright. I'm sure you need your human moment and all" I smiled and leaned over to kiss her gently onto her rosy lips, "I'll wait for you in the water"

"…Alright"

I walked passed my wife and left her alone for a moment as I made it over the French door, opening it for the sea breeze to enter inside the house and slowly walked away through the white sand to the front beach. I looked up at the starry skies adorned on the heavens above me and smiled warmly at the beautiful sight with the night breeze gently touched my icy skin as I closed my eyes for the cold sensation, "It's beautiful…" I murmured, looking back at the moonlight dancing along the water as I walked alone.

I began to unbutton my silk white shirt and it fell onto the floor before quickly looked back for Iris as I continued my journey for the ocean. Clothes after clothes scattered around the sand as I entered the warm salty water and sighed contently for its warmth before I looked up once more to the full moon above me.

As I stood alone in the dark inside the warm water, waist deep, I noticed I was glowing under the moonlight like a distant star, lighting the darkness with my faith light as I looked down at my bare chest, thinking about how far I had come in my life. How far I had been alone within my entire existence... I could still remember the day I felt hallow, empty with a purpose to life. I felt cursed by immortality as I walked upon the earth with nothing to hold me.

I looked down to my hand and couldn't help but smile at the shiny metal circling my finger as I raised it up to the moonlight, watching it shining brightly as the light hitting upon it with cold night breeze touched my cold skin, smiling at the wonderful memories playing inside my mind for the event happening in life ever since she come. My once dark gloomy life now brighten by her light as she constant touch sent warmness into my unbeaten heart, lifting my haunted burden from my shoulder as I slowly began to fall for her into her endless pit of violet ocean gaze.

As I continued to look at the full moon, I withdrew my hand back into the water and silenced as I listened to the sound of my angel walking behind me into the water. I closed my eyes as savoured her rainy scent reaching into my nostril and slowly releasing a deep sigh in contentment, feeling her warm touch as she crept closer around my naked body, standing perfectly beside me as her slowly reached out for my icy hand.

"Beautiful…"

I opened my amber gaze at her word and turned to the corner of my eyes as I watched her looking over me with a beautiful warm smile adorned on her rosy lips.

A soft pale hand rose from the water between us to touch my pale cheek and slowly caressing it gently with her fingers, creeping closer and closer as I could feel her warm body heat touched my cold one. I gazed deeply into my lover eyes and smiled gently as I wrapped my arms around her naked body, watching the moonlight reflected against her violet gaze as I pulled her closer to me.

"Nothing is beautiful with you standing here in comparison"

A soft chuckle escaped from her smiling lips as she looked up at me lovingly, "But not as beautiful as you with me…" she whispered, placing her hand onto my chest over my unbeaten heart as warmness began to spread over my cold icy body for her touch, shuddering slightly at the warm sensation crawling over me as I slowly looked at her, "I love you, Iris…"

"As I love you Edward"

I leaned closer and kissed her, gently yet passionate as I felt my breath leaving my body and pulled away to meet her violet gaze, "I promised we would try…" I whispered, "since you 've become a human now…" looking down to her hand that was still placed against my chest and gripped it gently as I looked up once again to see her, "But if I do something wrong… if I ever hurt you… you must tell me at once… alright?"

"Alright…" she murmured cupped my cheeks as she began pulling me closer, "But we're together in this won't we?"

"Forever…"

"…and Eternity"

I nodded in agreed and slowly pulled us deeper into the water, lighting by the full moon as it become the witness of our undying love I held for her…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L .I.G.H.T..T.H.E..F.U.L.L..M.O.O.N::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

"A miracle happened without we known off. It's the gift of god placed upon us, to cherish and to hold as long as my soul still within my body, I'll protect the one I love with all I got as for they're all I have"

*Edward Cullen*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L .I.G.H.T..T.H.E..F.U.L.L..M.O.O.N::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Review**_

…

**A/N:** Wow! I really didn't expect too much reviews writing for me to make a sequel and wished me to continue it. Aww… you guys are the best TT^TT! I really appreciate it. Well, since you guys had been the best readers. I'll dedicate this story for you. I really hope you'll like it.

For now, the story is within the Breaking Dawn storyline but I tried to make it original as possible and not copycat with the real story.

Please continue support me! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2: Upon the Full Moon

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Full Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E..F.U.L.L..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ A miracle happened without we known off. It's the gift of god placed upon us, to cherish and to hold as long as my soul still within my body, I'll protect the one I love with all I got as for they're all I have.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson and Lillianna Rose Cullen.

_**Warning:**_ PG-13/ Rated M

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E..F.U.L.L..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Upon the Full Moon**_

…

I kissed her softly, savouring her soft lips as I began pulling her closer to my cold body, feeling her every perfect curve as I slowly pulled away to meet loving violet gaze, "Are you sure about this?" I asked, tucking her brown locks away behind her ears as I leaned against her forehead, looking down to her warm smile adorned on her rosy lips.

"I'm sure…"

I heard her angelic voice whispered into my ears as she circled her arms around my neck, pulling me closer as she placed a chaste kiss on my cheek, "I trust you, Edward…"

I smiled and nodded as I kissed her once again, gentle yet passionately and slowly began wandering down to her neck, kissing and nipping her soft skin as I marked her as mine.

The sound of her heart trashing against her chest echoed inside my ears, making every nerve of my body tingling with excitement as I pulled her deeper into the ocean. I placed my hand underneath her thigh and raised it higher onto my waist, balancing her against me as I kissed her passionately, feeling her warmth slowly crawling inside me and squeezed her thigh lightly in lusty daze.

Our breath started to become jagged, intense as we fallen deeply into each other. My tongue traced its way down to her throat, kissing and nipping her gently as I savoured the rainy scent of her, "God…" she moaned, squeezing me softly as she pulled me closed to her, tilting her glorious neck slightly for me as I kissing it lovingly.

"…Edward…"

I pulled away and looked up to see her, "Beautiful…" I murmured, watching the moonlight reflected her beautifully as she looked down to me with her breath-taking smile, giving her an angelic glow as I pulled her down to meet her lips, kissing her passionately as our tongue dancing for dominant. I pulled away and let out a deep breath as I struggled to control the beast within me for her, "I… I… can't" I groaned, looking down to the ocean gloomily before a pair of warm hands lifting me head up to see her, "It's alright, Edward… Everything will be alright…" she smiled, kissing me gently as she got down from my body into the water, "I trust you…"

"…but what if I hurt you, Iris. I-I can't forgive myself if it ever happen. You have no idea how tormented I would feel"

Iris cupped my cheek once again and looked deeply into my molten amber eyes, smiling gently with nothing but warmness and trust swimming within her gaze, "You won't, love. Just believe in yourself and everything will alright. I trust you and trust in you"

"How can you trust me so easily?"

"Because I love you…"

I silenced by the words spoken by her, gazing into the endless sea of violet as I pulled her closer, "as I love you…" I answered, finally giving in to the feeling as I cradled my wife up into my arms and made our way to the house.

Once we through the large French door, I closed the door behind me and lightly laid Iris down onto our bed, watching her pale soft bare skin as she cupped my face once more, "Edward…"

"I know…" turning my head slightly as I kissed her hand, "I won't hurt you. I promise"

"Then I give you my body, my heart and my soul for you, Edward…"

"…As I you, Iris. As I you…"

She smiled and slowly pulled me down to her, kissing me gently yet hungrily as our tongue once again dancing for dominant. She pulled away and gasped for air as I made my way down to her soft skin, kissing and nipping as my cold hand began to tracing her every curve and leaned closer to the crook of her neck lovingly until at one point she wrapped her legs around me and began pulling me closer onto her.

In that instant, Iris and I become one, wrapping into each other embrace as I looked down to see her forehead wrinkle and her eyebrows drew together as she bit her lips, groaning softly as she gasped in pain.

"Iris? What's wrong, love?" I whispered, looking down onto her concernedly as I cupped her cheek.

"N-Nothing…" She hissed, "just hurt a bit, Edward…It's alright"

"Alright…" I murmured sorrowfully, waiting for her to adjust for the pain and watching her slowly nodded for me to continue as I pulled her closer, gently embraced her into my arms as our bodies began to move together into one.

"E-Edward…"

I groaned in pleasure of her voice calling my name beautifully and leaned down to her neck as I kissed it, savouring the intoxicated scent of rainy on her into the depth of my mind as I continue moving our bodies together, faster and harder into pleasure. Her hands clawed my back desperately as I pulled her closer, breathing heavily with lust as I nipped her bruised neck.

Suddenly my eyes darken into black as the scent of her glorious blood filling my nostril with her blood streaming down faster within her veins, echoing inside my ears and mind as my predator instinct slowly emerged into the surface, _'No!'_ I thought, struggling to overcome the bloodlust crawling inside me as I leaned closer to her neck, licking the arties vein hungrily as I opened my mouth with my fang extracted from its gums.

"E-Edward…"

My advance was stopped instantly by her voice and pulled away as I retract my fang back into my gums, looking down to see my wife watching me concerned, "Are you… alright?" she asked, cupping my cheeks as she gazed deeply into my darken eyes.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine"

I pulled her hands away from my cheeks and leaned closer to the crook of her neck, hiding my face onto the pillow underneath her to overcome her rainy scent as my hands gripping the mattress tightly to control myself.

"I love you…" her voice echoed inside my ear, causing me to groan in pleasure for her beautiful voice as I moving faster and harder into her with my mind clouding with lust and pleasure, struggling to overcome the beast within me for her blood.

"H-hold me, Edward…"

My angel murmured softly into me as her warm arms circling my neck and pulled me closer to her, feeling her short warm breath against my cold neck, sending shivers of goose bump down onto my spine as I embraced her tightly into my chest, "I-I love you…God! I love you…" her words kept repeating over and over me as I continued to hug her lovingly and kissed her deeply in passion.

"I love you too, Iris… I love you so, so much…"

As I continued to love her with my body, I felt her heart beating thunderous inside her chest, making every nerve inside me tingling in pleasure as I kissed her bruised lips. I felt Iris's back arch slightly as a sound of pleasure escaped from her bruised lips and a wave of warmness emergence from her. I groaned as I released the tension that had been building on the pit of my stomach and looked down to see her fallen deeply into exhaustion, face flushing as she breathed panting heavily in pleasure by our making love.

I looked at her sorrowfully and slowly laid her gently onto the broken mattress, unhooking my body away from her as I turned away in shame. I sat alone on the edge of the bed and gripped my head with my cold hands in shame.

"I-I can't…" squeezing my eyes shut as I desperately trying to shut the bloodlust image of drinking my sweet angel during our making love and looked up at the white ceiling sadly, "I can't do it… Everything that happened tonight feel was unnatural" as I began to feel numb by the dread feeling inside me and slowly closed my eyes, "I'm a monster…" feeling the pressure behind my eyes lids as I squeezed it in unshed tears and sighed breathless.

I turned around to see her and gazed sadly as I leaned closer, watching every scars, every bruise adorned on her ivory skin by my hands and caressed her flush cheeks gently, "Never again…" I murmured, leaning against her forehead as I breathed out onto her bruised lips, "Never again can I allow myself to hurt you… I thought I could handle it, but… what if I can't. I don't trust myself enough for loving you. I want to touch you, to taste you but everything seems too impossible for us…" as I looked down to her peaceful face and kissed her softly, "I love you, Iris… my angel…" pulling away as I gazed out to the full moon outside of the window, shining brightly on the starry skies as I closed my eyes tiredly in sorrow, "Never…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E..F.U.L.L..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Never in my mind would I ever think of having her. She's the light within our soul. She's the reason for Edward to keep believing and he loves her more than his life himself"

*Iris Davidson/Cullen*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E..F.U.L.L..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Review**_

…

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. I really happy you like it. This is my first time writing M rate so, it kindda sucks a little… (ok maybe major sucks) but I tried my best to do it. I hope you like it. Please reviews for further chapter of Twilight: The Full Moon.


	4. Chapter 3: Together and Happiness

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Full Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E..F.U.L.L..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_ A miracle happened without we known off. It's the gift of god placed upon us, to cherish and to hold as long as my soul still within my body, I'll protect the one I love with all I got as for they're all I have.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson and Lillianna Rose Cullen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E..F.U.L.L..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Together and Happiness**_

…

"Edward…"

I slowly opened my closed eyes and turned to meet a pair of beautiful violet eyes looking at me lovingly as a breath-taking smile occurred across her lips, reaching out her soft pale hand for me as I grasp it with mine, "Morning love…" I greeted her, giving her a small sad smile as I kissed her lips softly despise the bruised and dried blood adorned on her soft lips, leaning against her forehead as I savoured her warmth on my icy cold skin, "How are you feeling?" I asked, tucking her brown locks behind her ear as I kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Ngh… fine just a little sore I guess"

I nodded in silenced and traced my finger down from her cheek to her bruised neck and to the other bruises adorned on her ivory skin by my hands, gazing sadly in thought as I closed my eyes to shut the image away from my mind, saying "I'm sorry…" and slowly leaning down onto the crook of her neck as I placed a soothing kiss in forgiveness, pulling her closer into my arms as I breathed in her rainy scent in comfort for my mistake, "I've hurt you aren't I?"

"….Edward"

I shook my head in denied, hiding my face onto her pale bruised skin as I hugged her closer, "Don't…"

Her soft warm hands cupped my cheeks gently and pulled away as I looked up to meet her violet eyes, "It's alright… it was meant to hurt at first" smiling warmly to ease the squeezing of my heart at the thought of ever hurting my beloved and looked down to my hands in silenced, fisting it slightly as I sighed, "I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to be forgive Edward…"

I shook my head in denied, saying "No… you don't understand…" pulling away from her as I stood up from the broken bed underneath us and slowly walked away from her in despair, closing the door of the bathroom behind me as I slide down onto the floor in shame, "Edward…" her soft gentle voice entered inside my little sanctuary as I hugged my knees onto my chest, hiding my face as I heard her calling out for me, "Edward, love… please open the door"

"Go away, Iris…"

"Love, please don't be like this. It's alright. The bruises will heal. Please open the door"

"…."

"Edward?"

I raised my head a little and turned to the wooden door behind me sadly, "I love you, Iris…" whispering gently as I finally decided to stand up with my hand onto the doorknob, hesitating whether I should face her or not as I leaned my forehead against the wooden door, "I love you so much…" closing my eyes for the unshed tears pooling on the lids of my darken amber eyes as I sighed in defeat, "So much that it's kill me from inside just to see you hurt by my hand…"

"Edward…"

A moment of silence spread between us as we both fallen deeply into each other thought, thinking about our life from the beginning as I looked down onto my hand, "I'm a monster…" I murmured, fisting it as I looked up to the wooden door and slowly turned the doorknob to face my hurting angel, "I-"

Suddenly, an enormous force pounced onto my cold body as I fallen down onto the floor in surprised, feeling a pair of long warm arms circling my torso as I looked down to see a bundle of brown hairs hugging me tightly in desperation, "Don't say it…" I heard she mumbled onto my chest as I watched her hiding her face against me, feeling the warm tears trailing down my icy skin as she tightened her hold onto me, "I'll always love you, Edward... always and forever" raising her head up to meet my gaze with her watery violet ones, "So, please… please don't punish yourself for me… I can't bear you hurting yourself anymore…" and cupping my cheek lovingly with her hand as she placed a soft warm kiss onto my lips, "I'll always forgive you… we're in this together aren't we?"

I silenced by her words, gazing deeply within her orbs in hope of searching for the hate and disgust for me before slowly nodded my head in agreed, wrapping my arms around her tiny figure as I pulled her closer onto me, savouring her warmth as I hide my face against the crook of her, "I'm sorry…"

"Oh, Edward…"

Pulling away from each other embrace, I leaned my forehead against her as my cold breath touched her rosy lips with a small smile occurred across mine and kissed her gentle yet passionately within my arms lovingly, cradling her into a bridal style as I carried her onto the shower, feeling nothing but lightness within my soul as I held her inside my arms, saying "Come on. Let's taking a shower together! You look feathery" chuckling slightly as I took out a white feather from her messy locks, causes by me biting the pillow during our making love and turned on the hot water within the tub, pulling the curtain out with unmistakable smirk adorned on my lips as I watched her mesmerizing body one last time before I slowly fallen into the moment…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E..F.U.L.L..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So…What's next, Mr Cullen?"

"Next, we are going hiking together, Mrs Cullen"

A soft laugh emitted from her lips as she leaned closer and placed a greasy kiss onto my lips before continued eating her bacon as she hummed happily, "Hiking huh? Are you intent to carry me along the way?"

"Nope" popping the 'p' as I played with the edge of her brown locks, "You'll be walking with me"

Unmistakable pout adorned on her lips as she took a sip of her orange juice, "Hmm… that's a shame. I might have to let you sleep on the couch tonight" looking up at me behind her glass teasingly as my eyebrow raised at her respond and frowned playfully before tickling her sides as her laugh filling the large house.

She pushed away my hands and started to make an escape as I chased her around the living room, trying to catch the playfully brunette as I carried her bridal style onto the white couch on the main room, "I caught you now, princess" hugging her warmly onto my chest as I kissed her forehead softly, earning a giggle for my affection and slowly circled her arms around my neck, snuggling closer for my cold as she sighed in content for my touch before looking up to meet my amber gaze, "I love you, Edward…"

"As I love you, Iris"

"Forever?"

"And Eternity…"

Her beautiful violet eyes warmed at the familiar words and leaned up to place a kiss onto my lips, smiling beautiful before she pulled away from my embrace as she stood up and headed towards the bedroom, "I'm going to change into my hiking gears…" she told me as she turned around with a playfully stern expression on her flawless face, "Don't peeking!"

I chuckled and shook my head in amused as I made a surrender gesture, saying "Alright…" before a sly smirk occurred across my lips as I watched her, "… though, it's not like I haven't seen it before"

"Pervert!"

"Only for you love"

My girl laughed at my dirty humour and grinned as she shook her head in amused before closing the door behind her, leaving me alone with warmness for the happiness I earned after a thousand years of living in alone with nothing to bound me in the curse of immortality… but now, it all change by a presence of the unexpected angel coming into my life. The warmth and joy I haven't ever dream off lighten my dark existence as my frozen heart started to melt, making it warm again as I yearned for her touch… for her smile… for her love as I swore to the God above me that I'll cherish his angel eternity as long as my body didn't burn into ashes and death comes again to claim me…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E..F.U.L.L..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, love. Just a few miles away"

My wife frowned at the answer and seemed to ignore it as she took her surrounding, looking up to the tall trees with fascination flashed inside her violet gaze, "It's beautiful…" I heard her mumbled softly beside me as she squeezed my hand and walked deeply into the forest surrounding Isle Esme towards the sound of the rushing water.

I pushed away the large branch from our path and guided her towards a beautiful large waterfall on the centre of the island, looking at the majestic view of the waterfall as I could heard a soft gasp escaped from her lips at the Mother Nature beauty before us, "God…" murmured her breathless as she took a step front in disbelieved.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked, taking my eyes away from the waterfall onto her as she turned to meet me with a huge smile adorned on her rosy lips.

"It's amazing, Edward"

I nodded in agreed and slowly walked towards the pooling water beneath it, striping my clothes away as Iris looked at me questionably, "Edward? What are you doing?"

I turned around to see her and smirked as I reached out my hand to her invitingly, "Swimming of course. I'm sure you're sweating heavily from our little adventure so why not trying refreshing ourselves while we're here?" raising my eyebrows knowingly as my famous crooked smirk began made its way onto my lips, watching her blush for the question before returning my look with her flirty one, "Hmm… you know, I did feel kind of sweaty" purring sexily as my spine started to shivers in delight for the event that began to unfold.

She slowly and sensually unbuttoned her brown shirt, looking at me teasingly with her lusty gaze before dropping it off onto the ground and began stripping all her clothes as she joined me. I smirked and circled my arms around her bare waist, kissing and nipping her lips before cradled her into my arms as we jumped into the cold water unexpectedly. Iris shrieked at the coldness and gasped as she float up for her breath before turning to me with a glare, "Edward!" she scolded which causes me to laugh at her expression and slowly swimming to her as I flashed her an apology smile before embraced the beautiful angel into my arms.

"I'm sorry, love..."

"Uh-huh. Yes, you are…" rolling her violet eyes at me as I leaned to kiss her scowl away from her face, nipping her bottom lips gently before pulling away as I pulled her closer.

"Yes, I am"

"Prove it…"

I raised my eyebrows at her words and slowly smirked as I breathed against her lips, feeling her shivered within my arms as she leaned closer expectedly, "Prove it to me that you're sorry…" murmured her breathlessly as I crept closer and closer to her with a sly smirk on my lips and replied…

"…my pleasure"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E..F.U.L.L..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I never thought a miracle could happen for the creatures like us. An abomination of nature with the curse of immortality… roaming over the land for eternity. But I guess I was wrong. She's the proof that miracle still exist. Lilliana Rose Cullen"

*Carlisle Cullen*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T..T.H.E..F.U.L.L..M.O.O.N:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Reviews**_

…

**A/N:** I would like to thank _**Domitia Ivory**_, _**RebornRose1992**_, _**Sibuna826twihard**_ and _**guest**_ for your reviews on the last chapter. Sorry for the late update, I was busy with my final exam. I hope you guys like it. Sorry if it kind of sappy and all. I mean it's honeymoon right so yeah… you get it. Enjoy!


End file.
